


Sometimes Life Finds A Way

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck jk rowling, harry potter loves trans people, esPECIALLY transfems <3also a little draco malfoy redemption, im sorry i had to
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes Life Finds A Way

“Hi, um, is this seat taken?” 

Harry Potter looked up to see a boy about his own age standing at the door to the carriage. 

“Oh... well Hermione and Ron should be coming soon. But there’s enough room for all of us. You can sit next to me,” Harry smiled up at him, and the boy smiled weakly back as he sat down.

The boy didn’t have anything too unusual about him. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, and his bangs swept over his right eye. His left eye was jade, and Harry assumed the right was the same. His jawbone was softer than other boys, and he looked to be wearing a bit of makeup. The boy smoothed out a couple wrinkles on his black, skinny jeans, before folding his hands on his lap.

Harry looked out the window for a moment, before the door opened once more.

“Harry, did you see Draco Malfoy?” Hermione asked as she sat across from him. Ron sat beside her and grinned.

“He dyed his hair blue, mate! He was even smiling! Bloody hell,” Ron exclaimed, before looking to the boy. “Hey Harry, who’s this?”

Harry looked at the stranger. “Oh, we never did introductions. I’m Harry Potter.”

The stranger smiled weakly as Hermione and Ron introduced themselves.

“Well, I’m Ashley,” the boy hung his head slightly. “I’m muggle-born, and I’m... my pronouns are she/her.”

Harry watched Ashley for a moment before attempting to speak, but got cut off by Hermione.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ashley. What house are you in? Maybe we could be in the same dorm room!” Hermione grinned at Ashley, who smiled shyly back.

“Um, I’m a Gryffindor. Do you think McGonagall would let us?”

“Of course! She would understand.”

“Not to interrupt, but what did you mean by “she/her?”” Ron asked cautiously.

Hermione sighed softly before looking at Ron. “We went over this, Ronald. Did you forget?”

Ron nodded and Harry watched in silence.

“Ashley, could I explain it to them? Or would you like to?” Hermione asked.

“I can,” Ashley mumbled. “So, basically, when I was born, the doctor said I was a boy because of my... genitals, but when I got older I realized I’m actually a girl. So, I changed my name and started dressing how I was comfortable. I think I realized in... fifth year? I came out to my parents about it, and they were... they didn’t take it well. So, now I come to Hogwarts every year and this is like, my safe haven.” 

Hermione looked at Ashley with tears in her eyes. “Hey, can I give you a hug?” Ashley nodded and Harry and Hermione switched seats so Ashley got the hug she deserved.

Ron smiled at his girlfriend, before turning his smile to Ashley. “Well, Ashley, if you ever have somebody take the piss out of you, me and Harry will take care of them.”

“Harry and I,” Hermione automatically corrected.

Harry smiled at Ashley. “Yeah, you’re under the “Golden Trio”’s protection now.”

Ashley smiled and wiped a tear out of her eye.

The doors to the carriage opened and Draco Malfoy stood at them. 

Ron reached for his wand, but Harry rested a hand on his arm as if to say ‘don’t’.

“Potter. Wease- Weasley. Granger. And... Oh, are you Ashley Castle?”

Ashley nodded and watched as Draco stepped inside the cart.

“Pleasure to meet you, I am Draco Malfoy. I have come to apologize.”

“Is this a trick?” Ron snapped.

“No,” Draco said, letting his eyes fall to the floor before darting up meet their eyes, “Harry Potter, I’m sorry I tormented you for so many years.”

“And I’m sorry for always assuming the worst of you, Malfoy,” Harry replied.

“It’s good you did, you may not have caught me otherwise. Hermione Granger, I am so sorry for bullying you for things that don’t matter. Your heritage should not have had an impact in who you are as a person.”

“Apology accepted. I’m not sorry for punching you.” Hermione stated, and Draco nodded.

“Understandable, I deserved it. Ronald Weasley, I am very sorry for teasing you and your family about ridiculous matters. Your wealth does not define how good of a person you are, and I never should have used it against you.”

“How do we know you’re being serious? How do we know that you won’t turn around and try to hex us?” Ron snapped, frowning.

“My father is in Azkaban. I have no reason to follow his orders anymore. And finally, Ashley Castle. I am so sorry for mocking you when you came out at Hogwarts. That was cruel of me, beyond cruel, and I hate that I did it.”

Ashley searched Draco’s face for a moment before smiling softly. “I forgive you.”

Draco smiled softly back at her before speaking again. “My actions should not have taken place, and I am very sorry that it’s taken me this long to apologize, but I hope you find it in your hearts to give me a second chance. I know I don’t deserve one, but I’m trying to be better.”

“Draco,” Hermione started before hesitating, “I... Your actions were awful, and I will not forget them, but... if you give me time... I may be able to forgive you.”

Harry nodded, and Ron huffed out angrily before slouching in his seat.

“Thank you. Now that my father is behind bars, and the Dark L- and Voldemort is gone, I will be better.” Draco promised.

“Draco, would you like a hug?” Hermione asked.

Draco froze for a moment before shaking his head. “I’d rather you didn’t... Voldemort used to hug me and I’m still...”

Hermione nodded sadly. “I get it. Are you going to be re-sorted?”

McGonagall had decided that students may get re-sorted if they would like, as the war had changed many people.

“Yes... I don’t feel right being in Slytherin anymore. What about all of you?” Draco stepped inside and sat next to Ashley, a little farther than was polite, but when Ashley smiled he moved over a bit closer to her.

“I still believe I belong in Gryffindor, so I’m not going to be re-sorted,” Hermione stated.

Ron nodded. “I’m with Hermione.”

“I think I’m gonna get re-sorted... No offense, Hermione,” Ashley spoke up.

Hermione smiled at her and responded with “It’s alright.”

“Harry?” Draco asked as he leaned around Ashley.

“I...” Harry hesitated. “I don’t know yet. We’ve all changed because of the war but I don’t know if I’ve changed enough to need a new house.”

“That’s fair,” Draco nodded. The rest of the group agreed.

“Hey, do you guys want to play UNO?” Ashley asked as she brought the game out of her purse.

—————————

“Malfoy, Draco!” McGonagall called out.

Draco slowly made his way to the sorting hat. McGonagall sat the hat upon his head and the room fell silent.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The sorting hat called out. 

“What?!” Ron hissed.

The hat was removed and Draco started down the aisle to look for a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

Harry watched as Gryffindors made it increasingly clear that he wasn’t welcome there. 

McGonagall called out another students name, and they went up to be re-sorted.

The room was silent once more, and Draco was looking frustrated.

“Draco! Come sit with us!” Harry called out. Draco smiled gratefully, and ignored all the surprised stares as he sat beside Harry.

“Thank you, Potter,” He whispered.

Harry smiled at him and nodded. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled out. The student walked over to the rapidly diminishing Slytherin table and sat by themself.

“Potter, Harry,” McGonagall called out.

Everyone seemed to stare at Harry. 

“Pass,” Harry said and turned to smile softly at his friends.

McGonagall smiled as well, and continued on with the re-sorting.

And if Ashley and Draco both felt a little safer at Hogwarts this year, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and shit r always appreciated. follow me on tumblr @lightningmcdumbbitch 
> 
> should be coming out with a Cars fanfic soon if anyone CARes 
> 
> haha im so funny
> 
> ...
> 
> please just drop a kudos and leave lmao im a disappointment


End file.
